


Trying to Find My Way

by NightmareGuardian



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Brother-Sister Relationships, Coming up with this as rewatching, Dancing, Duty of Care, F/F, F/M, False Memories, Flashbacks, Following the Doctor, Gen, Gotta Love the TARDIS, Heart of the TARDIS, His Firsts Are My Lasts, I Like Girls, I Wrote This Instead of Eating, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Innocence, Interfering TARDIS, Jumping Around A Specific Person's Timeline, M/M, Matchmaker TARDIS, Meddling TARDIS, Multi, Never in The Right Order, Other, Pheromones, Plot Bunny Story, Poor River, Porn with Feelings, Recovered Memories, Repressed Memories, Seducting Innocence, Sentient TARDIS, Sex in a TARDIS, Sister-Sister Relationship, TARDIS Rooms, Time Travel, Universe swapping, Wants Her On Their Side, time lord academy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-03
Updated: 2018-02-09
Packaged: 2019-03-15 16:01:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13616781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightmareGuardian/pseuds/NightmareGuardian
Summary: Ravenna was a normal girl. She was a total nerd who happened to love, Harry Potter, Once Upon A Time, and Doctor Who.





	Trying to Find My Way

Ravenna was a good girl, she swore. She got grand grades, she had a job, she wanted a career. It was all perfect. Until her life was flipped upside down and twisted in the most unbelievable fashions. Ravenna was up late one Saturday, re watching Doctor Who. She had finished season 10 and was waiting for Twice Upon A Time and season 11 to come out on Prime. The next Doctor would be a female, something unheard of. So, the American watched them all again to pass the time. It was that morning that everything flipped. 

She should have known something was off. She never feel asleep watching anything. She always knew it was time to cut herself off so she'd go home on her FireStick and turn off the TV. 

But that night she didn't. Oh, why didn't she sense she was passing out and cut herself off. 

Well, maybe it wasn't something entirely bad. 

* * *

Ravenna watched the Doctor plunge his hands into the snow, extinguishing his Regeneration. "No!" she cried. "You have to live!" 

_"I will not change!" the Doctor insisted._

"Yes, you will!" Ravenna exclaimed knowingly. "Jodi comes and takes your place, Peter." 

_"I will not change. I will not! No, no, no, no. The whole thing's ridiculous," a new voice muttered._

Ravenna sat up straighter. "No!" she gasped. 

_"Hello? Is someone there?" 12 called._

_"Who is that?" the other one yelled._

_"I'm the Doctor!" Peter replied._

_The other one isn't Will Hartnell, but he is definitely the 1st Doctor. She has the scarf and the hat._

"Yes!" Ravenna cried. "I knew it!" 

_"The Doctor. Oh, I don't think so. No, dear me, no. You may be a doctor, but I am the Doctor. The original, you might say."_

Ravenna let out a purely wicked cackle. "He stole your line! 

He took hold of his jacket just like William Hartnell used to. It was the mean Squib from Harry Potter, but he played the first Doctor in this episode. Ironic because he played someone else in Doctor Who, but hey, Karen Gillan played in the Fires of Pompeii. 

Ravenna let out a shriek of happiness. The episode ended. "No!" That was the last episode covered by Prime. Hoping it had changed, Ravenna selected the next episode but it brought her to a page where she would have to pay. Ravenna went lacks comically. "No! Oh what a world, what a world," she mimicked the Wicked Witch. Dragging a finger down her face to mimic a tear, Ravenna grabbed her remote and selected seasons. She went back to season one and watched the first episode. What would she do to pass the time? Do schoolwork? So, she started the first episode and yawned. She turned on her phone. _'2:48,'_ it read. She'd watch this episode then roll over, she vowed, knowing it would really be 3 more. But she'd still go to the FireStick home, even if she didn't turn the TV off. 

Watching Rose with Mickey, Ravenna drifted off. 

She woke up to an alarm. 'Dafuq?' she thought, sitting up. It was Sunday. She had no alarm. 

**Author's Note:**

> I used http://random-episode.com/doctor_who.html to generate the episodes.


End file.
